


Liking You

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Comfort, Feeding Kink, Intense Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Whirl Being Whirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve fidgeted nervously. Took in a deep breath. Raised his servo to knock on the door before him, and then quickly snapped it back down to his side and went back to fidgeting.</p><p>The torturous cycle had held him at a standstill for the past ten minutes, and he only recently realized how badly he needed to get his act together. It would look weird for him to be hanging around Magnus’ office for no apparent reason. He inhaled deeply and raised a determined servo to finally-</p><p>And went right back to fidgeting where he stood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liking You

Swerve fidgeted nervously. Took in a deep breath. Raised his servo to knock on the door before him, and then quickly snapped it back down to his side and went back to fidgeting.

The torturous cycle had held him at a standstill for the past ten minutes, and he only recently realized how badly he needed to get his act together. It would look weird for him to be hanging around Magnus’ office for no apparent reason. He inhaled deeply and raised a determined servo to finally-

And went right back to fidgeting where he stood.

"Fraggit, I can't do this," Swerve groaned quietly, then realized that he didn't know what he wanted to do or say. He ran his servo over the back of his helm as he tried to think. Would he simply say hello? Offer to take the second in command out for a drink at his bar? Swerve really hoped that the taller mech would like to accept an offer to eat with him. It had been a long day, so the offer wouldn't be too unexpected he hoped. Perhaps Magnus would actually except his offer and join him. Primus, he hoped that this would go well…

Swerve could feel his faceplates going beat red at the thought of asking the SIC out- as friendly invite of course! As far as Mags would suspect anyway; it was all he needed to know. He’d been working on the Lost Light with Mags for what felt like forever now, so it would be so strange, so awesome if he actually liked-

Swerve sadly shook his head, shaking his feelings away. As if an awesome, powerful and sexy mech like Ultra Magnus would find him even remotely attractive. Primus, Swerve wouldn’t be surprised if Mags told him that he wasn’t the type for a relationship, but Swerve had finally come to his own conclusion that he was unable to hold his feelings in any longer. Something- some magical divine work by Primus himself- had been pulling at his spark every time Swerve landed his optics on Ultra Magnus. It was like something was rising in his chestplates, threatening to suffocate him to death. There was a want, a desire, boiling deep in the very core of his being, and he wasn't sure how long he could deny it…

Swerve grumbled and shook his head, trying to clear it. He raised his servo once more and was finally ready to do this for real. Even if he asked Mags out to drink a few cubes with him, all Swerve really wanted to know was if there was a chance that Mags would allow- a more than just friendly relationship- to happen. Swerve sighed as he realize just how much he cared more deeply about Magnus than any of the crew could even fathom, he loved this mech. He had ever since he first laid optics on him…

"Swerve, what are you doing out here?"

Swerve's head snapped up when he heard his name called out. When in the pits had the door opened up?! "Uh, I- nice day- I mean good evening- I mean-"

Ultra Magnus tilted his head slightly to the right, bright blue optics flickering with interest within them. "What are you doing outside my office?"

"Um, um, resting- Yeah, just resting!"

"…Resting? Is that all?"

"Yes. I've running around the whole ship trying to find Skids to tell him something important, ya see? Had to catch my breath for a brief moment."

Magnus’ expression remained the same. "Is that so?"

Swerve forced a big smile, but his spark turned inside his chest. _“Fraggit, Magnus- how in the name of Primus can you be so daft?”_ He thought to himself. 

“Yep! But I couldn’t find him… So what’re you up to, Mags?"

"Tsk, don't call me that." Ultra Magnus scowled, and Swerve suddenly felt bad for saying what he said. Slaggit, Magnus could make Swerve's emotions spin so completely out of control just with the tone of his voice! "When are you going to learn that shortening an officer’s name is technically an offense?"

"Well anyway," Swerve said, trying to sway the main topic in his favor. “How long have you been cooped up in there? Just filing out and finishing boring, old papers? All day? Have you even eaten today?” As if to suddenly embarrass him, Swerve’s stomach let out a rather monstrous, gluttonous growl that carried on for several seconds. Face plates going beat red, he put his servos on his belly as if to calm the hungry beast within him.

“Have you even eaten today, Swerve?” Magnus questioned him as he lowered his head down just a bit. For just a brief moment, the bartender swore that he saw the tiniest of smirks on the SIC’s face plates.

“Ah…” he thought about it for a moment. He’d been working the dayshift at his bar all day. Not a lot of time to eat when he had to prepare the place for the evening rush. “Must’ve slipped my processor, but never mind that, let's go."

"Go where exactly?" Ultra Magnus asked him as Swerve gave a hard yank at his leg and began to drag him down the hallway. "Swerve?"

"To get you a cube of high grade and a warm meal to go with it," Swerve answered him, his smile over that fact that his crush was actually going to eat with him was taking up most of his face. "You're going to eat something before you starve to death."

"Oh. Well, alright." Swerve loved the little bit of curiosity in Magnus’ tone, especially when he himself was so excited. An hour alone with Magnus, over a cube of high grade and a decent meal. Primus, it was enough; it was more than enough. If only because this little meal meant that Swerve could be with him for just a simple hour, he wouldn't ask for anything else ever again.

One hour. Perhaps even two, to gaze at that face, to search those beautiful blue optics, maybe get a laugh out of him for once, or maybe even a great big smile. Primus, Swerve would do anything to get a real smile out of his companion.

Swerve then glanced backwards at Mags; he was still holding onto his leg and pulling him along, and Magnus was beginning to regard the hold with confusion. The bartender released him quickly, but didn't offer an apology, trying to appear as if he had meant nothing by it.

Passing by the next corridor, walking down the hallway only to round the corner to the bar, the two finally came to a private dining area that Swerve had prepared in case Magnus actually agreed to come with him. Swerve grinned as he looked up to the much taller mech and then opened the door for him. 

“You first, Magnus,”

As he walked into the room, Magnus noticed a certain kind of air to it; the room was dimly lit with a table meant for two in the center of it. His optics focused on the lit candles in the center of the table, and he finally got the hint. He didn’t say anything about it, but he let a soft sigh out as the door shut.

“Huh?” Swerve heard him. “Something wrong?”

“No, no,” Ultra Magnus assured him a bit quickly. “Just thinking to myself.”

“Hmm, alright.” Swerve hummed.

“What is it that you have prepared for us exactly, Swerve?”

Swerve's lips broke out into a smile, obliging. Warm. “You’re gonna love it! I looked up a bunch of old fancy food dishes that you were talking with Ratchet about and made ‘em up for you. I’ve got tons of energon sweetbreads followed by a huge braised eye fillet and I even baked some soft rolls. But the sauce used in the meal, I'm afraid, is a secret recipe only known by yours truly. What can I say; it’s an old family recipe passed down from generation after generation. The same thing goes for drinks too.”

“Hmm, I guess your family’s past explains how you know how to make different types of engex,” Ultra Magnus said, stepping forward as he followed Swerve to the table.

“Yeah, my creators taught me all the tricks of the trade! Bet no one thought I could make a whole meal though!” Swerve smiled as he pulled up a chair for him, Magnus took it with a customary nod and smile. The SIC laid a napkin across his lap and Swerve pushed the chair in, bringing him closer to the table edge.

“Hope you like the fine engex I picked out,” Swerve said as he poured both of them their drinks. He then took his own seat and took a gulp of engex disguised as a connoisseur's sip. Good fragging Primus! He’d made a horrible mistake! How in the name of Primus could he have made a mistake? He's a fragging bartender! Swerve nearly spat out his drink onto Magnus; the drink was slagging nasty! It was too late to pick out another drink, and he’d already poured it into Magnus’ glass. “I… I, ah, hope you, um, like it…”

Ultra Magnus then raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. He savored its taste for a moment before swallowing it down. He’d actually wanted to gag and spit it out the much too young drink, but he couldn’t find it in himself to tell Swerve that he didn’t like it.

Magnus gave a short nod and gently sat the glass back down on the table. “It’s a real good quality, Swerve. I like it.”

Swerve laughed nervously and forced a smiled, “Ah, glad to hear it… Hehe, I was actually worried that I hadn’t let it age too long…”

“No, no,” Ultra Magnus reassured him once more, swirling engex in his glass. It teased at the rim of the glass, only to fall back into deep, turgid red. “You did a nice job with it, Swerve.”

Swerve smiled at the rare compliment and lost himself in Magnus’ optics staring back into his own. _“Oh, you could command me any day, Mags…”_ he sighed in his train of thought.

“Do you smell something burning?” Magnus suddenly questioned him, bringing him out of his daydream.

Realization hit him hard as Swerve gasped as he shot up and out of his seat. “Fraggit! My fillet!” He shouted. “Ohnononononononono...!” Magnus watched him run into a side room and heard a glass dish fall to the floor with a loud crash.

While Swerve was in the other room, Magnus nearly slammed his helm down on the table. This was torturous to him! He hadn’t the nerve to go and ask Swerve for a mere drink and now the smaller bot was having to serve him an entire meal to show him his feelings towards him. Primus, if only he had his act together and could ask his crush out on a date finally! Magnus felt so cowardly for not being able to make the first move and take the pressure off of his cute companion! Alright this was it, he would say his feelings at last. The second Swerve came back in the door, Magnus would raise his servo and open his mouth to say-

Then Swerve came walking back into the room, and Magnus clammed up and remained silent. “So much for finally telling him that you find him cute and sweet…” he grumbled mentally to himself.

Swerve brought out the appetizers first (without breaking anything else); the engex more of a crimson and the cranberry just a festive, bubbled magenta. It's warm to the touch on his plate, the plate clean from the washer. Ultra Magnus could hear it squeak a little when he poked the meat with his fork.

He could feel Swerve’s optics on him as he neatly carved through his food. He nodded softly, and Swerve smiled as he placed a forkful of food in his mouth and scraped the fork clean with his teeth.

“Mhhmm, good right?” The bartender asked after swallowing his food. He held up his knife thoughtfully.

Magnus shifted a piece of meat on his fork so as to catch the light, let the cranberry drip, drip into his mouth before the plate. “Hmmmmm, it’s excellent.”

“Great!” Swerve smiled again and then said, “Hey, you should try some of mine!” He stretched his arm across the table and raised the piece to Magnus’ mouth.

At first, the SIC did nothing in response to the other’s words and actions. 1: One should never reach across the table. 2: One should never being waving one’s food in someone else’s face. 3: One should eat one’s food and not just suddenly offer it up to others at the table. Ultra Magnus would’ve listed all of these out loud to the other bot, but something stopped him from doing so. It was like someone had taken his tongue and twisted it. Magnus knew not of this force that did such an action, so he did the only thing he could. He leaned forward just a bit and took the food from off of Swerve’s fork.

“Mhhmm, it’s very good.” He complimented. Another forkful was held out to him, but he refused and held out one to Swerve instead. “Here, try mine now.”

Having to lean over a lot, Swerve ate it, slow, taking his time to decide where it should go in his mouth, around his teeth, with time to truly savor just how good of a meal he’d prepared for the two of them. Swallowing, Swerve simply blinked when Magnus had another forkful near his lips. "Remember to eat all of it now," he said as he eyed the mech across the table from him.

Swerve eagerly licked his lips as he opened nice and wide for Magnus. He licked his lips and bit off another huge mouthful. Different kinds of flavors hit his taste buds as he chewed the food carefully. The food was warm and the cranberry tasted divine coming from Magnus’ plate for some strange reason. Swerve closed offlined his optics and hummed at how delicious the taste of the meal was. Soon enough, both of their appetizers were gobbled up by him. Moaning as he gulped down the last of the cranberries, Swerve looked and found the taller mech was watching him rather surprisingly pruriently.

“Mags?” He called out to him.

“Hmm,” The SIC hummed and then snapped out of his daydream. “Tsk, I told you not to address me in such a way.” His tone sounded annoyed, but that didn’t stop him from getting up out of his seat and pulling his chair closer to Swerve’s. He also brought more food over too. He was finding a strange, pleasing feeling overcome him as he fed Swerve, and he liked and didn't want it to stop so soon. “I didn’t feel like rudely reaching across the table to feed you anymore.” He said.

“It’s… It’s fine, Magnus, really.” Swerve somehow found himself saying. He found himself lost in those optics and commanding voice once more. He licked his lips out of two types of hunger, but only one could be sated right now.

“Do you wish to keep eating?” Ultra Magnus asked him, already holding a huge helping up to his lips. It seemed like Mags was going to serve him the entire fillet, and Swerve licked his lips at such a thought. Swerve nodded and continued allowing Magnus to pile food into his mouth. Each bite of food served to him from the SIC just got tastier and tastier than the forkful before it! Before he knew it, Swerve had eaten the entire braised eye fillet. And he was still hungry!

“Mhhmm,” Swerve moaned out the deliciousness of his food. He knew that he should probably stop eating all the food and allow Magnus to eat something, but he just felt so starved before and now Magnus was here with him, feeding him! Primus, Swerve didn’t want this to stop for anything, and the fact that it was slowly starting to turn him on wasn't helping. He swallowed and looked up to Magnus in question. “You wouldn’t happen to want to feed me more…?” He trailed off as his optics caught sight of Magnus bringing those heavenly made soft rolls to his mouth.

“Are you just going to keep your jaw dropped, or are you going to chew with it?” The taller mech smiled as he gently popped a roll into Swerve’s mouth. While the bartender devoured his roll, Magnus ran his optics over his body and stopped right at his belly. Even though he himself hadn’t noticed it yet, Swerve would soon find that his belly had started to swell and become nice and round. It took a lot of willpower for Ultra Magnus not to have dropped the rolls and started rubbing the plump belly right then and there. He just wanted to rack his servo over the plump plating and watch as Swerve groaned below him! Instead, he brought another buttered roll up to Swerve’s lips and watched as he chewed and swallowed it within a few moments.

It was starting to drive him insane, if he was being honest with himself. Swerve would take a bite out of the rolls now and tear them in two. He’d lick at whatever butter had escaped onto his face and wipe at the buttery trails that dribbled down his chest with a napkin. Primus, he even grabbed one roll and licked his fingers when he’d chewed and swallowed it. All of the food was starting to make his belly even more plump and squishy now. Ultra Magnus would’ve spilled dirt all over the ship right now if it meant that he’d be allowed to rub Swerve’s pudgy belly.

“Hey, Mags,” Swerve called up to him.

“That’s not how you’re supposed to address me.” Ultra Magnus replied smoothly, then pushed another roll past Swerve’s lips.

“Eh, well…” He talked with his mouthful, expecting to get a scolding from Mags but surprisingly receiving none. “I jus’ want to know… how many more of these didja want me to eat. I’m gettin’ kinda full here… and heavy.”

“Indeed, it looks as if you’ve gained just a bit of weight,” Ultra Magnus said a tone lower than normal, and Swerve’s faceplates heated with shame. Wanting that precious smile back on Swerve’s face, Magnus decided it was time he finally told him how he felt. “It’s a lovely look on a cute mech like you. Of course, some extra weight is simply a bonus to your charm, Swerve.”

“R- Really?” Swerve blushed heavily as another buttery roll was slipped past his lips. He couldn’t believe it! His crush had the same feelings for him too! He swore would’ve shouted out with joy too if it weren’t for his mouth currently being stuffed. While he was silenced, Magnus slowly moved his servos to gently grab Swerve by his shoulders and place him in his lap facing him. One servo lingered on his shoulder while the other stuffed another roll into him.

“I love seeing you take in what I feed to you,” Magnus continued on and crooned to him. “I love seeing your belly getting all soft and plump. I’d love to rub your pudgy belly too…” His servo stroked down Swerve’s arm to his chest and then groped his belly bulge, causing the almost full Swerve’s belly to jiggle up and down. Magnus’ optics lit up with curiosity and excitement as he gathered the squishy stomach up and lifted it to the shorter mech’s chest and allowed it to drop down. With his stomach bouncing up and down and then being groped by Magnus’ servos, Swerve could only groan in pleasure as he held those servos close to his body.

Strong servos then gripped his chin, turning his face upwards, as Ultra Magnus’ mouth covered his own. The kiss was awkward and sloppy but certainly intense, Magnus’ glossa diving into Swerve’s mouth as if he could taste every buttery inch of its inside. They broke apart gasping for air, Magnus in a haze of interfacing systems booting up, Swerve with an almost predatory grin as he got up and pushed a kiss onto the SIC’s mouth.

As soon as Swerve had his lips pinned on the other’s, he seemed content to take his time. Ultra Magnus’ mouth opened beneath slowly moving lips, a sigh escaping him; Swerve caught his lower lip between his own and suckled it gently with a low hum of pleasure.

It didn’t even take a few seconds for Magnus to relax and allow himself to enjoy the feel of the shorter mech exploring him with soft lips, slow swipes of his glossa, fingers tracing over plating and skirting teasingly around sensitive seams. Swerve couldn’t pick out fine aged engex if it'd killed him this evening, but he could certainly find his way around a mech.

When the two broke away, they were panting heavily. Magnus recovered faster and began to knead and pinch Swerve’s pudgy belly, making the shorter mech moan as his full stomach was handled a little bit rough.

“Ma- Mags! Maaaaags!” Swerve gasped loudly, placing his servos on the other’s chest plates. The SIC didn’t even bother correcting him this time; he had turned his focus to licking and biting at the small bot’s neck cables while his servos still held onto the flabby sides of the belly.

“Ultra Magnus!” Swerve groaned out, finally getting the attention he’d been seeking. 

“…Swerve,” Magnus didn’t wish to pull away but did so at the concern he’d crossed a line or done something to hurt his companion. “What’s wrong? I didn’t hurt you did I-”He was cut off by a needy kiss to the mouth. It seemed as if food wasn’t the only thing Swerve was feeling greedy about tonight. The very thought of that made Magnus give the rough kiss his all, even if his all was sloppy and somewhat inexperienced. But slag, these kisses were rough, but hot, passionate, and Magnus and Swerve both found themselves loving each single second of it. Roughly, Swerve bit back at his lower lip, and Magnus released a low rumble of approval. Their kisses gentled, both trying to get a better lasting experience out of their make out.

A soft whine from Swerve had Magnus slowly sliding his glossa past Swerve's lip components. The bartender shifted his weight, relaxing more fully against the larger mech, optics shuttered and mouth moving gently, rhythmically. Now that they both separately thought about it, it seemed that they'd been waiting for this for an eternity. Each mech's mouth was so warm, sweet and pressed lovingly against the other’s.

Ultra Magnus leaned in even closer, his glossa teasing Swerve's, and got a cheeky nip against his lips. Growling, he opened his mouth further, forcing Swerve to do the same. Their glossa wrestled for a moment before Swerve established dominance with his much faster glossa, but no sooner had he begun to enjoy it than Magnus barreled his way back in, thoroughly kissing Swerve's hot, buttery mouth.

The same thought stirred in the back of both Magnus’ and Swerve’s processors. They both seemed comfortable enough with the lip service. Would they both consider going… going a bit… a bit further with this…?

Slowly, Magnus let a servo stray down Swerve's chest plates. The shorter mech gave a shudder, back arching gently and beautifully. His pudgy belly also now rubbed up against Magnus’ abdomen, its soft plating going up and down with each breath Swerve took. Their kisses came faster, rougher. Magnus dropped his servo lower to stroke Swerve's thigh, his fingers sinking into Swerve’s soft, wet thigh to reach his valve. Swerve's hips shifted eagerly, and now their crotchplates pressed and rubbed together. Heat exploded between them, and now the two of them were fully aroused and ready.

 _“Perhaps we will go that far…!”_ Magnus mentally smiled with joy.

The joy quickly turned to fear as the door was widely swung open. “Hello??? I heard moaning! Is there a fight I can join in?!"

Ultra Magnus’ optics widened and his spark sunk in his chest in despair. He knew the mech by his voice and didn’t even need to lift his head to know who was standing right at the door.

"OH MY HOLY FRAG NUGGETS!!!!" Whirl shouted louder than needed.

The lovers jerked apart abruptly and both were horrified to see who’d interrupted them.

"Slag," Swerve groaned, struggling to straighten himself, and Magnus reluctantly sat back, allowing the shorter mech to sit up fully. "Any way we can get you not to say anything about-"

“HAHAHA!!!” Whirl busted out laughed and point his claw at them. “I KNEW IT~! I KNEW IT~! I CALLED IT ON YOU TWO HAVING A THING FOR ONE ANOTHER! NO ONE BELIEVED ME! WAIT TILL THE OTHERS HEAR ABOUT THIS~!” 

“Whirl wait a secon-” Swerve tried to say but was cut off by even more laughing. Then Whirl scurried out of there and down the hall to tell pretty much ever mech on the ship faster than they’d ever seen him run.

Swerve grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting, while Magnus sighed with relief. Now the two mechs sitting in awkward silence in the room.

"…We might want to get out of here while we still can," Magnus mumbled after a moment, placing Swerve on the ground. “I mean you don’t want to still be kissing when other bots show up to see if what Whirl said was true, right?”

“Yeah…” Swerve grumbled in response. He looked longingly up to Mags and wished that he could’ve had all the time in the world to spend with him. But like he said to himself earlier, it was only for an hour or two. Sadly, he thought, it was only for an hour or two.

"Thanks," Swerve said to him as Magnus stood up from his seat. “Thanks for spending the evening with me, Mags.”

Ultra Magnus completely forgot about correcting him. “Thank you for liking me, Swerve.”

Blushing real hard now at the other’s comment, Swerve muttered something incoherent.

“What was that?” Magnus asked him, lowering himself to Swerve’s level.

The bartender inhaled deeply and then smiled real big. "I just really, really like you, and- and I would appreciate it if we did… did this again. I mean… Since you have feelings for me, Mags, I’ll try my best to return them."

"Hmm, come here." Magnus said quietly.

Swerve came closer and was about to ask a question when he was pulled up into another deep kiss. When the two broke away, Ultra Magnus whispered to him, “Let’s do this again sometime, Swerve.” Magnus gave a little smile when he saw the biggest smile he’d ever seen on Swerve’s face plates.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at another paring I like and rather like what I've created. Just something about Swerve being nervous and Mags being nervous about asking any mech out is just so awkwardly cute. Not sure I'll always do that to them though. Also not if I'll consider a second chapter or not... if I do it'll be shorter than this one for sure. Heh, I'll work that out later.


End file.
